1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-styling device. More specifically, it relates to a suction based hair-styling apparatus. The device applies gentle suction to the loose ends of a user's hair, consolidating them within a rigid tube where they can be bound together with an elastic band. The device will be appreciated by disabled persons and persons incapable of manually binding their hair.
The “ponytail” is a commonly used hairstyle involving the gathering of the loose ends of the hair into a single combined length, which is then bound together. This style provides both utility and a well-kept look. For utilitarian purposes, the ponytail is useful in that it restricts the movement of loose hair and prevents it from falling into the facial area of a user. Thus, full visual range is maintained while the ponytail is in place. The lack of free hair strands presents a well-kept or “put together” look and enables the wearer to avoid the appearance of being disheveled.
A variety of binding means are used to restrict the movement of hair placed in a ponytail. In the past, lengths of twine, small rope, and ribbons, were used to tie back the wearer's hair. These methods are still used for stylistic purposes, but are not generally considered to be the most useful method available, because the knotted length may loosen, permitting hair to slip free from the ponytail. Modern ponytail wearers prefer loops of elastic that can be twisted around loose hair until it is constrained.
Despite recent improvements to hair ties, the process of gathering and binding the hair into a ponytail is still time consuming and requires extensive coordination. The user must have full range of motion in both arms and be able to lift and hold both arms near the back of the head for period of time. These movements may prove difficult for persons who are paralyzed, disabled, or elderly. A variety of devices have been introduced into the art to simplify the process of gathering the hair together in a neat length. Unfortunately these devices still require the user to place both arms above the head while they hold the device and their hair. This does not address the problem of assisting persons with limited mobility in the task of creating a ponytail.
A device is needed that enables persons with limited range of motion in the arms, hands or fingers to create a ponytail. The present invention provides an easy to use means of gathering loose hair into a single length, and securing same with an elastic band. The invention does not require the use of brushes, holding the hair while twisting on an elastic band, or other complicated procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hair styling via suction generating machines. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to hair-styling devices. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Hair styling devices that employ a vacuum to apply suction to the hair have been described in the art. These devices are primarily used for drying and straightening hair. By way of example, Busa, U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,728 teach a vacuum attached to a hose and a handheld styling unit. The styling unit is a tube into which hair is inserted. Heating coils are distributed throughout the handheld unit, such that they warm air suctioned into the vacuum. In use, wet hair is placed within the handheld unit and the device is turned on, thereby enabling the flow of warm air across the trapped hair. Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,998 discloses a hair-styling device similar to the Busa device but further includes slits along the styling tube and a winding mechanism. Airflow is directed into the slits and through a hose, at the same time the wining mechanism twists the styling tube. Hair is wound around the tube and held in place by the air pressure exerted through the slits. Heating elements within the tube gently heat the hair and facilitate curling of the drying hair.
Similarly, Miller, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0184785 teaches a hair conditioning unit having a bi-directional vacuum pump integrated into the device and in connection with the hair-processing unit via a trunk. Several removable hair-processing units are provided for removable connection with the trunk. The direction of airflow through the trunk is controlled by the user and facilitated by an impeller. With this device, hair can be dried using suction or traditional blow-drying methods.
Another vacuum based hair dryer is described in Goodsell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,215. The device has a vacuum base unit with an attached suction hose, and a hand held blow dryer unit. The handheld unit is similar in design and function to handheld hair dryers. A trap is integrated into the device to contain loose debris and prevent same from traveling into the motor area. The device can be used as a hair dryer or vacuum.
Other vacuuming devices are used to collect and trap cut or broken hair. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,073 discloses a vacuum base unit attached to a rigid or semi rigid tube. An impeller within the vacuum draws air in through the tube and traps debris within an associated trap. In use, the free end of the hose is held in proximity to a hair styling device, or recently cut hair, where the device can suck up any cut or broken hair.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Though they disclose hair-styling devices employing suction to gather or style hair. None of these include elastic binding bands or a plurality of nesting styling tubes. The prior art devices all require the use of two hands in order to properly operate the device, whereas the present invention is operable using only one hand. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing hair-styling devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.